1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrestling headgear, and, in particular, to wrestling headgear with sound speakers integrated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrestlers, such as Greco-roman, freestyle, folkstyle wrestlers, can wear protective headgear when they wrestle in order to protect their heads, and especially their ears, from injury. The headgear is worn relatively tightly on the head and is secured by adjustable straps. Prior to a wrestling match, however, many wrestlers like to listen to music through headphones in order to relax themselves, or to otherwise prepare themselves for competition. To do so, however, they must remove their protective headgear in order to don headphones and then, immediately prior to the match, must remove the headphones and replace the protective headgear on their head.
It would be beneficial to provide a device that allows the wrestler, while wearing his/her protective headgear, to be able to listen to music through headphones integrated with the headgear, prior to competition, as well as during training.